Location-based services have become common functions of mobile devices such as smart phones, tablets, E-readers and similar personal electronic devices. Such functions may be enabled by way of a global positioning system (GPS) receiver, cell phone tower triangulation, and/or Wi-Fi positioning techniques. Known Wi-Fi positioning techniques rely on accessing a backend server (the “location server”), that catalogs identifying information and locations of a very large number of wireless network access points in a location server database. Known location server databases include the latitude, longitude, network name (service set identification or SSID), signal strength and media access control (MAC) address of some hundreds of millions of Wi-Fi access points (AP's). According to known Wi-Fi positioning techniques, when an app on a client mobile device is required to know the mobile device's geographic location, identifying information and signal strength of one or more Wi-Fi access points within range of the mobile device is sent to the location server. The location server uses this information, together with information in the location server database, to compute an estimate of the mobile device's location and return the estimate to the client mobile device. The estimate may be accurate to a few tens of meters. A number of popular mobile devices are Wi-Fi only devices, by which is meant that the devices omit the cost and overhead of a GPS receiver and are not enabled to operate with cellular networks (either as a result of the mobile device's design, or a choice of a user who prefers not to pay an additional fee to “activate” the device onto a cellular service provider's network). As a result, the only option for location-based services on such devices is to use Wi-Fi positioning.